


Lost And Found

by Vaeri



Series: The War Just Started, Captain [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaeri/pseuds/Vaeri
Summary: Last time Steven Rogers a.k.a. Captain America saw (Y/n) (L/n), was when an alien grabbed her and pulled her over an intergalactic portal to God knows where. He and the Avengers already tried everything they could to find her and it seems to be impossible to find her. She vanished. In the meantime however the girl who was used as a testsubject for H.Y.D.R.A.'s experiments and now possesses supernatural powers was held as prisoner by Thanos. Let's just say that it wasn't a pleasant experience... what happened to her? Find out during this story! =D





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, hello, dear reader of mine! =) I'm happy that you got here and will read my story. This is the second part of The War Just Started, Captain story. Please read that first here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8535169/chapters/19566448, before you read this because you won't really understand this part. Thank you! Have a nice day!
> 
> Vaeri~

Darkness. You only knew darkness. You felt the chains holding you at your ankles and wrists, the old sweat, blood and dirt adhered to your once fair skin. Your wounds on your sides and back, arms and legs pulsed and ached. Not painfully, only just dully and that made you fear the steps coming closer and closer to your cell you were kept inside for the who knows which month.

 

His heavy steps bouncing off the walls as he got closer and closer to your cell. His steps stopped and you flinched as the door opened slowly with creaking. The muscles in your body tensed as you looked up into his face. He was an alien with violet skin and shining blue-violet eyes. He held a satisfied and disgusting smile on his face as he approached you. You knew what would come next. You didn’t remember how you got here or where you got here from… not even who you were or what you were once.

 

“Last time, on your final test… you proved yourself a good soldier, Guensua. That is why… I chose to send you to the only planet which holds the last Infinity Gem that I need. Get the Mind Stone and you will get everything you want! You will stand on the victorious side… on my side!” the alien got closer and closer to you until he held your chin in his thick fingers making you look him in the eye.

 

“I will get you the Mind Stone… Father” you answered grinning at him making the alien laugh with joy.

 

“Good girl” he said and let you out of your chains. Servants rushed in hurrying you into a bathroom down the corridor and washed you from the dirt. You watched them wipe at your skin with furry towels and wrapping your now long hair which reached your lower back and dressed you into a tight fitting leather armor. As they dried your hair and braided it into one thick braid you examined yourself in the oval full length mirror.

 

You looked pale and your eyes were shadowed, your frame abnormally skinnier than how you would be normally. The armor had linen under shirt and shorts above those garments you wore the leather pants and vest with metal plates on the shoulders and metal scales here and there with laced boots on your feet.

 

The servants left you in your “Father’s” throne room he resided in at the moment. You walked closer to where he sat and cleared your throat.

 

“You wanted to see me, Father” you said clearly but silently. In front of you was the beautiful view of the galaxy. Stars, planets, milky ways… and the darkness around everything.

 

“Yes, Guensua. I wanted to show you where you will be going soon” he nodded and smiled at you while you held your face in a stoic and unreadable expression. He pointed at the screen in front of you and it shifted to a planet with water and continents on it. It was green, blue, white, sandy yellow, brown and every color you could take in. It was beautiful. You looked back at him. “This is Earth where you will get the Mind Gem this or that way.”

 

You looked at him for a few seconds without a word before you looked back at the beautiful planet. You imagined destroying it until it was nothing but dust in the galaxy. You could hear those foolish mortals’ helpless screams as they fell with their planet. You felt nothing. You couldn’t feel anything anymore. You weren’t just anyone, you weren’t someone either. You knew what your name meant: puppet. And you were a good puppet soldier of your Father.

 

 

 

_**To be continued…** _


	2. Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!
> 
> I have to thank you all for the love and kind comments which encouraging me to continue with the story! I hope you'll like it even if it's too short for my own liking too. =) I hope to update soon and to make it better with time.
> 
> Have a nice day! <3

The Avengers and now Loki who joined their lines sat in the conference room. The world was on fire (not literally) because of the news that showed the giant violet hand grabbing (Y/n) and pulling her inside the portal H.Y.D.R.A. opened to let the Chitauri come over to Earth and try to conquer it again.

 

Months had passed and no one knew anything about the girl. Thor asked his friends and intergalactic acquaintances to look for her out there. Steve felt helpless and it made him angry, furious and made him want to tear down buildings. He knew it wouldn’t help find (Y/n) and that he should concentrate this anger on the alien who kidnapped the girl he grew to love. He feared for her life and what could happen to her. Loki didn’t make it easier by telling them about Thanos’ way of treating guests.

 

‘Gamora told me that there’s no trace of Thanos’ said Thor.

 

‘Of course he does not want to be discovered, _brother_ ’ rolled his eyes at that Loki. ‘We have to wait for Thanos to take a step before we can do anything. He is after the Infinity Stones I assume. One is here, on Midgard’ he pointed a finger at the forehead of Vision who looked back at him with an unreadable expression.

 

‘Loki is right… but we don’t have much time that way. What if he sends here his whole army and then we can just watch how Earth ends as we know?’ asked Clint.

 

‘He will not send more than one main soldier like he did… in my case’ looked away the Trickster a bit annoyed. He didn’t let his anger and irritation show however Steve could see it easily and he understood Loki. Steve didn’t like to be fooled either.

 

‘So he must send the best he got ahead and then that person makes sure to get Earth… how are we supposed to stop that person?’ asked Steve.

 

‘It must be a powerful person… and a smart one, like you’ tipped his chin Tony flashing his gaze to Loki then away fast. The billionaire and the Trickster built some kind of friendship and Tony was the only one who could have a talk with Loki without witty remarks. The others mostly just conversed with him like they would do with a stranger. Steve was different. He had a few serious conversation with Loki and he realized he took a liking to the god as time passed.

 

‘Why thank you, Man of Iron’ smiled appreciatively the demigod at the billionaire.

 

‘So we just have to wait… great’ sighed Sam and got up to walk out of the room. It seemed like the meeting was over and everyone started filling out except Steve who didn’t notice that Loki stayed behind too. The blonde sighed and tried to not think of the possibility where Thanos just killed (Y/n).

 

‘She is not dead’ said Loki with an almost cold tone but Steve heard that the demigod sympathized with him.

 

‘How could you know?’ turned to him Steve.

 

‘Thanos may have done worse things than death to her. I know, I was there once… but he sees an opportunity in her to get the Infinity Stone in his possession’ replied Loki still trying to look not concerned but the super soldier knew how bad his nightmares were. He heard Loki shout in agony and pain no one could imagine. Once he mentioned it to Loki the demigod made him promise to never talk about it to no one. Rather harshly.

 

‘So Thanos may send her here first?’ asked Steve with hope in his eyes.

 

‘I am not sure but there is a possibility to it… but do not hope that she will be the same person. She will be an empty shell, a puppet compared to how she was before.’ looked down at his boots Loki letting his voice show how he felt sorry for the whole situation.

 

‘Why are you telling me that?’ sounded Steve’s voice after a long silence. Loki’s head shot up and his answer surprised Steve.

 

‘I do not wish to see the same look on your face I saw on Thor’s when he looked at me back then’ and with that the Trickster wasn’t in the room anymore. Steve blinked surprised at the confession but as he thought it over he realized what it meant: _Loki still loved Thor as his brother and he was here to make up for what he was forced to do._

 

Steve could only hope that you were still salvageable and you weren’t too deep in the darkness Thanos trapped you.

 

-

 

-

 

Weeks passed fast as the heroes tried to track down every single H.Y.D.R.A facility with the possibility to hold the machine which could open a portal for the Chitauri, however they found nothing.

 

The blonde super soldier sat on the edge of his bed looking out to the night sky now. The dark navy blue color overtook the once baby blue, stars’ small light dotted the dark color and New York’s tall buildings and busy streets spotlighted the sky from below. It was beautiful and Steve loved the view even if his heart ached with the thought of losing the only chance to get you back. As he looked out the window not even watching anything just spacing out a strange blue glowing spot grabbed his attention on the Empire State Building’s top. Steve got up and walked to the window to realize it wasn’t just his imagination. It was a portal slowly growing bigger and bigger when suddenly the alarm went off.

 

‘ **Mr. Rogers, Sir is asking you to go to the hangar I quote: “Star spangled”.** ’ sounded F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s voice from the ceiling.

 

Ten minutes later Steve ran down the corridor to the hangar of the Avengers’ jet in his blue and white tactical gear his shield on his left arm. Everyone gathered around already in their suits.

 

‘Is it about the portal opened on Empire State Building?’ asked the super soldier.

 

‘I assume you saw it’ floated Vision next to him. ‘The artificial intelligence noted the anomaly right before the portal opened. According to Mr. Stark, it might be the Chitauri or H.Y.D.R.A.’

 

‘Would you just sit down and turn on your belts already?’ asked back Hawkeye from the driver seat. It wasn’t long for the jet to get to the building and everyone filed out of it. Steve, Sam and Bucky took the stairs and tried to get out as many people as they could while Thor, Loki, Vision and Wanda flied up to the rooftops. Every Avenger did their own task until they all arrived to the top but the sight left them dumbfounded. There stood in front of the portal a woman in black leather and metal armor almost similar to the Asgardians’. Her (h/c) hair was in a tight long braid, her (e/c) eyes looked at them with dark circles under her eyes, her skin pale and sick and a strange Japanese looking weapon was secured on her hip. It was a hard and strong bamboo stick with 1,5 meter long chain attached to it at the end and on the end of the chain was a mace with spikes. (Chigiriki, search on it, it looks badass. =))

 

‘The Earth’ Mightiest Heroes… nice to finally meet you’ her voice broke the silence everyone stood. Sam and Steve’s eyes widened at her sight.

 

‘(Y/n)?!’

 

 

 

_**To be continued…** _


	3. Real Intentions

You smiled evilly at the heroes looking at you in disbelief their mouths hang open and their eyes wide at your sight. You slowly walked closer to the Captain who was appealing and you somehow recognized his smell. As you took slow steps towards him the others tensed up and pointed their weapons or hands on you making you smirk even more. You flashed a knowing look to Loki, the God of Mischief who failed Thanos and saw his expression change into a pained but cold one.

 

‘Well, well… who joined the lines of Earth’s Mightiest Heroes?’ you cooed turning to the Trickster. ‘I have heard about you, Loki… you… failed your only mission you had to fulfill. Pathetic.’

 

You saw his anger rise and it made you smile and want to insult him even more. Something in the back of your mind told you not to do that and felt sorry for the fallen god but you just grimaced and turned back to the Captain.

 

‘You are the pathetic, little weak mortal… you gave into his wishes too easily’ answered Loki from behind you his deep voice stopping you in your tracks.

 

‘You are the only one who knows what costs to disobey him… you had your intentions to protect something from him… I have mine’ you answered and jumped towards him but he blasted you with blue energy away from him. You heard the Captain and that winged man cry out in protest but you were already down on the floor. Your smile grew into a wicked grin and you slowly got up from the ground.

 

‘You know nothing about me!’ he roared at you as he strode to you and grabbed your collar lifting you up from the ground. You felt your suit tighten around you as he lifted you and you couldn’t feel the ground under your feet so you were above it. You looked deep down into his blue eyes as he snarled at you angrily.

 

‘Loki! Put her down! We’re not here to kill her!’ called out someone. You couldn’t take off your eyes of him.

 

‘Why did you come here, mortal?’ asked Loki shaking you with so much force, you thought he would rip your clothes off of you. You let out a crazy laugh when he stopped shaking you.

 

‘I need that’ you pointed to Vision’s head not even taking your eyes off of Loki’s. Loki suddenly tossed you into the wall and sent so much hatred towards your form you had to laugh again. You knew that hate. That hate burned inside your chest too. You acted to be a good soldier with Thanos but you only wanted to protect the only person who helped you survive the endless tortures of Thanos’. You didn’t even dare to think about him in Thanos’ presence but when you spotted him amongst the Avengers your heart skipped a beat. You didn’t understand this feeling and you hated the feeling of not understanding. Yes, you remembered the memories of that weakling of a woman you were but you weren’t her anymore. You were stronger, better, faster. As you got to your feet you looked at Steve and met his blue gaze.

 

You suddenly jumped onto Loki and kicked his chest hard so he crashed into Thor behind him and they stumbled backwards. The Iron Man blasted you with energy but you ducked before any of it hit you and you swung your chigiriki, the spiked end slamming into his chest plate while you ran towards Vision to get the gem. As you ran towards the red man you were yanked back by your waist by two strong arms circling around your middle. You looked down to spot Steve holding you tightly so you couldn’t escape.

 

‘Do you remember me, (Y/n)?’ he asked and you knew everyone else stopped in attacking you waiting for an answer. Your eyes saddened as you looked into his blue oceans and smiled sadly.

 

‘I would never forget my brave soldier’ you said and saw his eyes widen in surprise and shine with hope but in the next moment you kicked his stomach so his grip loosened around you and you could push yourself out of his arms. As your feet landed on the ground you were yanked down by your ankle so you fell flat on your face. You kicked at his hand and got up but as you tried to run away thinking it was wiser to ran away from them you were electrocuted by Stark’s gadget. It was painful as you were writhing on the ground. Someone ripped it off of you and tried to get to you but you were already unconscious only feeling large hands cupping gently your cheeks.

 

 

_**Time skip~** _

 

 

You felt hard metal under you and bright light tried to blind you from above. You opened your eyes to shut it back immediately before trying to see something blinking for a while as you got into a sitting position.

 

‘Oh, you are finally awake…’ sounded from in front of you. The voice was familiar but you didn’t recognize it right away. When you looked up you spotted Sam… the man who saved you once. ‘How are you feeling?’

 

‘I am your prisoner, Wilson. Do not act like you care’ you hissed trying to seem menacing even behind the glass cell walls you were kept inside. You were frightened by the fact that they captured you but this was Thanos’ plan and you have to follow it.

 

‘I’m yelling at you because I care! Do you remember me, (Y/n)?! Do you remember Steve or any of us? Tell me that alien didn’t erase every memory you had!’ yelled Sam but it was a plea at the end as he looked into your eyes desperately searching for the woman he called his friend, who he saved, who he looked at like a little sister. Your cold mask broke for a moment but the metal door slid open with a hiss and Steve walked inside interrupting your conversation. Your eyes bored into the blonde super soldier’s skull as his piercing blue orbs did with yours.

 

‘You should rest now, Sam. I’ll be with her’ spoke Steve to Sam his eyes not leaving your form. You clasped your hands behind your back and took a circle not bearing his intense gaze anymore. It made you feel… guilty? Why would you be guilty? Because you attacked? No, it was just a normal thing to do… then why? Silence engulfed you as Sam left the room neither one of you spoke and you almost made a sarcastic remark when he finally broke the silence.

 

‘Do you remember me, (Y/n)? Do you remember how close we were?’ his question made you laugh. It was indeed funny how desperate and hopeful he sounded under his official, Captain America tone.

 

‘I did not forget how humanity forged me into a weapon. I did not forget that I was born from humanity’s cruelty. I did NOT forget what I did before we met and I did NOT forget how I felt about you… but people, life, things change… as did I’ you pointed a finger at his chest when you turned back to him. ‘And you too. Tell me Captain, do you not see me as an enemy? Do you not see me as a threat to Earth?’

 

‘I don’t’ said the blonde furrowing his eyebrows at you.

 

‘Then why will you not let me out of this cage if you think I’m harmless?’ you asked quirking an eyebrow at him.

 

‘I never said anything about you being harmless. All I said was that you are not a threat to Earth’ tilted his head to the side.

 

‘At least you learnt something from the God of Mischief’ your lips pulled into a wicked grin when you decided that for now you would stay here and see what they would try to do to stop Thanos. ‘Did he tell you about Thanos? Did he tell you about how he tortured us? Did he tell you about what kind of power he possesses? Did he tell you about the pain he would cause every single time he would only appear because you would fear him from the deepest depth of your heart and soul if you would have it after his first time with you.’

 

‘Yes, he did and I cannot even tell you I’m sorry because that would never make it like nothing happened… but what I can tell is that, I will never give up on you. I will never stop fighting for you and not against you because I know you’re worth fighting for’ stepped to you in front of the glass wall. If it wouldn’t have been there your noses would’ve brushed. You looked deep into his eyes searching for the explanation how could he still believe in you but you found none… that wasn’t true. You found one but that was something you would never accept.

 

 

_**Steve’s PoV.** _

 

 

A few hours later in the conference room in the new Avengers HQ~

 

The super soldier couldn’t stop thinking about what (Y/n) said. It was like she tried to tell him something. She tried to tell him how he should fear that damn alien. Steve saw the fear in her (e/c) eyes even if she hid it too well just as good as Loki did a few years ago.

 

He sat in the black chair his arms folded in front of his chest and looked in front of himself not even processing the others gathering around slowly. When he was spacing out for too long Tony decided to wake him from the daydream he was in.

 

‘Spangles, would you please pay attention to us if you’ve called us here after all’ the billionaire’s voice cut through his thoughts like a knife. It was a serious attack and it showed them to turn their attention again towards the aliens out there. Steve got up and leaned on the heavy wooden table looking at everyone before turning his attention to Loki.

 

‘I called you here because I think I got something out of (Y/n)… not exactly the details of the attack Thanos wants to do but I’m positive that (Y/n) can be convinced to change sides’ said the blonde. Loki quirked an eyebrow at him questioningly as did the others.

 

‘How do you know that?’ asked Hawkeye.

 

‘As we know, Thanos’ method is torturing his people to do what he wants them to do. I saw the hatred she feels for Thanos in her eyes however I think she’s under mind-control as Loki was. Not the kind of you experienced, Clint. I don’t think she even noticed it’ explained Steve.

 

‘Because she is a mortal’ spoke up Loki suddenly. ‘I was aware of it because I am not human.’

 

‘How can we figure out if she’s a puppet or not?’ asked Natasha.

 

‘Let me speak with her’ said Loki.

 

 

 

_**To be continued…** _


	4. Changes in Plan

You sat on the metal cuboid they gave you as bed. It was cold and hard not like you weren’t used to such things already but you expected them to give you at least a little bit more comfortable thing. You couldn’t keep the memories out of your mind from yesterday the way Steve looked at you and how you felt like that he would really never give up on you.

 

You sighed as you buried your face in your hands while you sat there your elbows on your knees. Something made you feel like you were watched but you suspected it was because the security cameras pointed at you and your cell. All around you the glass walls separating you from the metal walls of the room your cell was in felt like they would crush you if the organization would press a button. You were still afraid what they might do to you even if you knew you would easily send them to the ground in a mere minute. Suddenly the metal door hissed open and the only person you didn’t expect was walking inside and in front of the cell where he could see you perfectly. You put on a devilish smirk as you eyed him with hard, cold eyes crossing your arms under your breasts.

 

‘Oh, dear God of Mischief, what do I owe the honor of housing you… wherever we are’ you quirked an eyebrow.

 

‘You know, I was once there’ he pointed inside your cell with a fake nostalgic expression. ‘The thing is, the Captain thinks you could be the side you were before… what do you think?’

 

‘Why are we talking about anything not related to Thanos? I mean, that is why you captured me’ you got up and walked in front of him. ‘To get information out of me.’

 

‘Oh, I see, you still have feelings for him… he will be happy to hear that’ smiled mischievously at you Loki not moving.

 

‘You don’t have any feelings left for Thor, I assume… why would I have such feelings towards your Captain?’ you asked mock surprised. You couldn’t stand the way he looked at you. You knew he was aware what you’ve been through and it bugged you. ‘Don’t tell me you forgot what the titan did to you… the way he turned you out and then right back inside… the way he broke you apart and then put you back again… the way he cut pieces out of you and then placed them back! I endured all of that and I will pay him back when I have the opportunity but I need the Mind Gem which is in your possession and that means I will have to get it from you! Do you really think you can make me side with you?! I am no longer that weakling who left this planet! And this me, will never feel guilty for walking through you all!’ you shouted angrily trying to get under his skin somehow to show him how you changed. You had to seem strong, independent and cold.

 

Loki just raised an eyebrow amused at your response and the smirk just grew on his pale face.

 

‘You truly are stupid if you cannot see that on our side you would be able to stop Thanos and get your revenge. He is a titan, (Y/n), you would not stand a chance against him the mo-‘ but you cut his words away by lifting your right hand into the air and motioned like you were holding his neck. His pale skin grew pink at the pressure as you tightened your grip around his neck with your telekinesis.

 

‘LOOK AT WHAT HUMANITY DID TO ME! DO YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD WANT TO SAVE THEM?! DID YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD JOIN YOU?! IT IS HUMANITY’S FAULT BECAUSE I HAD TO ENDURE SO MUCH PAIN ALREADY! I WOULD RATHER STEP ON A HUMAN THAN SAVE ONE! I AM LIKE THIS BECAUSE THEY WANTED A WEAPON! SO NOW I AM GIVING THEM WHAT THEY WANTED!!!’ you let him fall to the ground with a death glare at him. Anger burnt inside you and you saw red as you thought about the endless tests they made you endure to get the power of a god and then how Thanos picked you to pieces. You wanted to kill something but you knew Loki’s death would never solve anything. You get a really angry Avengers team more than your revenge on the titan. As you fumed with fury, your nostrils wide and your eyes flaming a sharp pain in your head made you cringe in pain and fall to your knees holding your head in your hands. You cried out in pain and saw Loki’s blurred form open the cell and lift you up in his arms before you blacked out.

 

 

_**Time skip~** _

 

 

You lied on a cold, hard surface under a blinding spotlight when you woke up. You shot up into a sitting position and turned right and left wildly trying to figure out where you were. Your heart started pounding quickly as you were reminded of the times you endured pain on a similar surface. You needed a few seconds to process that you were in some kind of lab with glass walls and computers and wires. When you tried to get up the metal door hissed open and three men rushed inside guns pointed at you. You jumped to your feet and took a striking position.

 

‘Who are you?! What did you do to me?!’ you yelled angrily remembering the headache you got in the cell.

 

‘Agents, stand down’ sounded from the door as a black man with an eyepatch walked in with a black leather coat hiding most of his body. ‘Good morning, Miss (L/n). I’m Director Fury.’

 

‘Where am I? What did you do to me?!’ you asked suspicious. You assumed you were still on the plane they held you in that cell but you still felt lost in the large ship.

 

‘In Dr. Banner’s lab’ answered the one eyed man walking closer to you his hands clasped behind his back. When he noticed how you eyed his hands the man unclasped them and showed them to you making you relax a bit.

 

‘Why am I here? What do you want?’ you asked again but more people interrupted Fury as they hurried inside too and watched you and this Fury guy in surprise.

 

‘What are you doing here, Director?’ asked first Steve.

 

‘Let’s say, this is my vacation’ pinched the bridge of his nose the black man. You furrowed your eyebrows confused but kept your eyes on the Avengers.

 

‘Are you okay?’ walked suddenly to you Loki checking out the machines around you before turning to you. You blinked in surprise. Why was he asking you about your well being? When you didn’t answer him the demigod sighed and walked to you stretching his hand out for you. ‘When we last met you blacked out and because I have studied healing back on Asgard I thought you needed medical help. You were unconscious for the whole night. Would you please give me your hand? Otherwise I cannot say if you are fine or not.’

 

You looked up at him suspicious and then your eyes flashed to Steve’s form who kept his gaze on you the whole time. His blue eyes showed so much care and you felt like you wanted it back. Your heart sped up as you watched him. Loki let out an exaggerated sigh before wiggled his slender fingers stretched out for you. You gulped and placed your smaller hand in his. His hand started glowing a light green and you tried to pull away but he grabbed your wrist.

 

‘Don’t’ he hissed impatiently.

 

‘What are you doing?’ you asked unsure if it was a good idea but the moment you looked at Steve and saw how he nodded you couldn’t help but act like you trusted him.

 

‘Trying to find the cause of your headache. I assume you wish not to have such incidents later. It seemed painful’ he smirked as he watched your palm in his like he was reading something out of your skin.

 

‘But I almost choked you to death’ you sighed out quietly not daring to look at Thor. You knew the blonde would rip you apart if his little brother would die by your hands.

 

‘Do you know how many times these people wanted to kill me? And on other planets others too… I got used to such acts, darling’ his green eyes flashing up at you but went back to your palm before the light died down and he let go of your wrist. ‘You should sit while I tell you about the good and the bad news…’

 

You furrowed your eyebrows but obeyed him and took a sit on a chair nearby while you felt the heroes’ gazes on you.

 

‘Will she die?’ asked suddenly Sam turning your attention to him. You remembered the time the Falcon saved you from the people wanting to hunt you down but he was still a stranger to you. You changed from the weak and pathetic girl you were before. You were snapped out of your thoughts by Loki’s deep smooth voice.

 

‘No, or at least not now… but the headache came from a quite strong spell you must be under. It can kill you if you use your powers for too long and too much… which is good news because you can control your powers. The bad news is, that Thanos can control this spell if he sees that you are disobeying him. If you want to kill him, he will kill you the moment you get close to him.’ looked down on you seriously the demigod making your heart sank with the realization.

 

‘Can you remove it, Loki?’ asked Steve walking up to you but stopped when you flashed him a wary look. The super soldier’s face went sad but snapped back immediately when he noticed your gaze.

 

‘When will Thanos’s forces come to Earth?’ ignored the Trickster the blonde. You looked back at him with an angry look. ‘Oh, darling, don’t you think I want to get some information first? I assume we don’t have much time left and we shouldn’t be unprepared when the Chitauri soldiers come.’

 

‘Do you really think the titan shared much information with me? If he has this connection with me he knows exactly when his plan is ready. I was only tasked to make you all busy while he attacks’ you rolled your eyes.

 

‘You must know something… he must’ve shared something with you… like the main tactic about the attack…’ started pacing back and forth the God of Mischief in front of you. You slowly started losing your temper. You satisfied Thanos’s wishes at getting inside and closer to them. They already believed you really would turn against the titan. You would but Thanos didn’t have to know about it. You knew about Nebula and Gamora. The Guardians of the Galaxy were much more capable of finishing Thanos. Humans would just fall to his feet weakly. You knew Loki would try to trick you to give information about the plan. Your hand unconsciously lifted slowly but Steve jumped up in between you and looked at Loki.

 

‘Loki, we won’t solve anything with threatening her life, okay? It didn’t work with you either’ tried to calm the nerves the blonde in everyone.

 

‘It was worth a shot’ shrugged the Trickster.

 

‘You just threatened Spangles ex-girlfriend’ quipped in Tony making both you and Steve turn bright red.

 

‘Nice, Tony, always at the best times’ shook his head Sam his face buried in his hand.

 

‘I would not be surprised if my brother liked the Captain like that’ quirked an eyebrow Thor at Loki who turned angry red in embarrassment and anger.

 

‘I do not like men! That was one time, you oaf!’ shouted at the blonde Loki. He felt everyone’s eyes at him suddenly so he tried to explain it. ‘I made a mistake with a spell when we were young and I… changed into a woman for a few days…’

 

‘And you had to change me into one out of revenge for laughing at you’ grumbled Thor earning more gasps leave everyone’s mouths.

 

‘You shouldn’t have made fun of him’ you admitted taking Loki’s side earning an impressed expression from the Trickster.

 

‘Okay, everyone, we should focus on something like saving our world?’ cleared his throat Tony turning to you. ‘Look, we need information to protect where we leave and you are the only one who can help us. But Reindeer Games refuses to help you unless you help us. And I’m just saying, he is the only one who can help you here because even if I have my incredible brain as do here Brucey, we can’t help you with a spell. What do you say?’

 

‘Thanos planned to attack in 48 hours from now but I think if the spell breaks he will attack immediately’ you sighed after a long silence. These people were your only chance at killing the titan and giving you your life back.

 

‘The only problem is that to break the spell I will need more than 48 hours’ crossed his arms Loki.

 

 

 

_**To be continued…** _


	5. Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I uh... know I took long with updating but I was just out of ideas but I'll try to update again in a few days. Hope you still enjoy this part even if it is not a big deal (sigh).
> 
> Have a nice day!

You were walking around the Helicarrier in the company of Loki a few hours later of your awakening. The God of Mischief decided to be the one to escort you wherever you wanted to go and the others agreed to it because he was the only one who would notice even the smallest attempt of betrayal from you. You caught glimpses of the Captain through the glass walls of Doctor Banner’s lab when you passed and your eyes met but you weren’t able to talk to him.

The feelings you had for him once resurfaced again everytime you looked at him and you refused to admit you were still bound to him in a way. You were silent since you accepted Loki’s help but your mind was racing with possible results of your choice.

‘You are thinking too loudly’ spoke up suddenly Loki startling you a bit. You glanced at him before replying.

‘Then shut your mind off’ you said.

‘I saw that look you flashed the Captain with’ smiled slyly the Trickster. You gritted your teeth but bit down your reply and just ignored him. ‘Admit it already, you still madly in love with Steve.’

‘How would you know that?’ you barked at him stopping in the middle of the corridor turning to him angrily. Loki just crossed his arms in front of his chest and smiled at you slyly.

‘Oh, please, it is written all over your face, darling’ his smile grew wicked. A blush slowly formed on your cheeks in vain of your tries at fighting it off. ‘Do you want a few minutes with him alone?’

‘What are you? My matchmaker?’ you mocked as you quirked an eyebrow.

‘The Captain’s friend and even if you are infuriating and just a petty mortal I still intend on helping Steve to his happiness’ rolled his eyes the god of mischief.

‘You know that I changed, Loki… I’m not who I was before’ you said quietly looking down sadness written on your face as your heart started sinking with pain. Even if you came here to keep Steve safe from Thanos’ wrath you knew the blonde super soldier would never love someone with as much darkness and cold in their heart as you had.

‘You do not have to be like before’ Loki replied concern in his voice. ‘Look, that darkness you carry within yourself is not something you should fight against. You can accept that part of you. It is not evil or makes you weak. That darkness will help you to defeat Thanos.’

‘Did you…?’ you asked quietly.

‘My darkness is bigger and deeper than yours’ he answered and left you on the corridor in front of the lab where Steve just exited. You watched Loki walk away feeling sorry for the demigod.

‘Is everything okay?’ asked Steve from behind making you jump. ‘Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.’

‘It’s okay…’ you answered quietly looking up at him. You stood in silence for a few seconds before you decided to continue. ‘I’m sorry.’

‘There’s nothing you should apologize for, (Name)’ shook his head Steve. ‘Do you want to take a walk? We don’t have to go to the next check-up till 3:00.’

‘Y-yeah…’ you nodded and followed him down the corridor which Loki disappeared on. Fury asked you why you were separated from Loki but Steve said he was keeping an eye on you so the one eyed black man let it go and went to do the things he did. You felt secure with Steve at your side and you didn’t pay too much attention to your surroundings as you walked with him. You arrived at the cafeteria in the Helicarrier just when your stomach grumbled making you blush furiously. Steve chuckled and pointed at a table filled with food. After you chose something you deemed edible you followed him to a table where Natasha and Dr. Banner sat chatting away. You noticed the flirtatious smile she was giving him and how badly the poor Dr. was blushing at that. You smiled to yourself finding it cute before the two of you interrupted them.

‘Hey, Nat, Dr. Banner! Can we sit here?’ asked Steve politely.

‘Oh! She’s not grumpy anymore!’ cheered Nat as she looked at you and patted the bench next to her. ‘Sure! Sit!’

‘I’m still on edge by the looks your soldiers give me’ you answered plopping down and looking at your lap.

‘You mean the other agents? Don’t mind them.’ shrugged Nat. ‘They must be looking at your curves more than at you.’

‘What?!’ you and Steve asked shocked making Nat laugh hard.

‘Oh, Steve, don’t tell me you didn’t notice how hot this suit is on her… everyone is looking at her the same way you do all the time.’ she smirked. ‘Anyway, don’t worry, if any of them tries anything, just note Steve or me and we will take care of them.’

‘Did you start the “cure” with Loki?’ cleared his throat Bruce to change the subject.

‘No… but I hope to get Thanos and his magic out of my head’ you sighed.

‘Why did he take a safety button in your head? Did he think you would turn against him?’ asked Bruce.

‘It seems he wanted to make sure I couldn’t betray him after Gamora betrayed him’ you shrugged. ‘I don’t know what his purpose was. My powers must be frightening even for him.’

‘Wait, what kind of powers do you have?’ asked Bruce curiosity shining in his eyes. You felt Steve tense up but you just put a hand on his forearm trying to soothe him.

‘I assume your teammates didn’t tell you yet’ you said. ‘I have telekinesis so basically I can rip open a person’s skull or body. I don’t know how would it work with Thanos but if he fears my powers then it must cause at least a little damage in him.’

‘Oh… were you born with it or…?’

‘H.Y.D.R.A made me into this’ you answered honestly and you felt Steve slowly relax against your hand so you took your hand back missing the feel of his skin immediately. Suddenly Tony’s voice sounded through the cafeteria calling all of the team together into the conference room.

 

_**Time skip~** _

 

You were sitting in your room reading a book after you asked Loki for a book. It surprised the Trickster but the appreciation was written on his face even if just for a moment before he shut his door in your face. You talked with Thor, Clint, Wanda, Vision and mostly everyone in the team except one person: Sam.

You remembered what he did and how he saved you in that cold Siberian winter way back when you were younger and it made you feel guilty for acting bitchy with him. He didn’t deserve it. He was your dearest friend, like a big brother who was always looking out for you. You slapped the book on your bed angrily that your mind didn’t want to rest until you made your way to Sam’s room and apologize to him. But you weren’t able to face him. You walked to your window looking out to the sky and watched the scenery quietly. White puffy clouds slowly withered away in the air sometimes hiding the city below you from your sight for it to appear soon again. There was water beside the city and you just watched as cars and other vehicles ran along the large roads and smaller streets down there like ants. Someone’s knocking shook you from your thoughts and soon you saw who the intruder was. Your body grew tense as you watched Sam walk inside closing your door and quietly sit down on your bed taking the book in his hands you left on the soft fabric of the sheets.

‘How are you?’ asked Sam concern in his eyes and the tears you wanted to never shed broke free from your desperate grasp and rolled down on your cheeks as you rushed to him and hugged him tightly to your body.

‘I’m so sorry…’ you whispered. ‘I’m so sorry…’

‘(Name), it’s okay’ he replied patting your back. ‘Just promise me you won’t disappear again.’

‘I missed you guys… but I couldn’t let you close after… after I got this darkness in me’ you hiccupped. ‘I couldn’t let him know about you. He would’ve used you to forge me into a weapon… he could in a way but… but I’m free now… freer.’

‘We’re gonna make that bastard pay for what he’s done, (Name)’ replied Sam holding onto you. You slowly relaxed and after wiping at your tears you could finally talk with him normally. You were happy to have your good friend back, your brother and it made you forget about anything bad happening.

 

_**To be continued…** _


	6. A Night To Remember

 

You spent the next day showing your skills to the team and training with Thor and Loki because the others had other things to do. You held your hands in the air waiting for the right time to pounce as Loki held his daggers in each hand his knees bent eying you. Thor swung his hammer towards you making you jump high in the air and blasting him with a ball of bright white energy. You decided to not use your chigiriki this time but you started regretting it. You didn’t use your powers since a long time and became rusty.

 

Thor landed on his back groaning but Loki decided to attack you before the blonde could stand back on his feet throwing the daggers at you with the speed of lightning. You dodged them but suddenly something heavy slammed into your back knocking you down to the ground. You pushed yourself up a bit looking at the brothers but you just rolled onto your back panting hard. The three of you started training 8 in the morning and now it was 1 pm. You were exhausted and you decided to give up.

 

‘Are you giving up already?’ asked Loki with a smirk on his face as he approached you and looked down at you.

 

‘You’re Asgardians and even if I have my powers I got exhausted’ you replied sticking your tongue out at him. Thor approached you too and sat down on the mat next to you.

 

‘Brother Steve is happy that you are here as we all’ beamed at you the blonde prince making you blush a little.

 

‘T-thank you’ you mumbled embarrassed. You wanted to apologize to Loki for almost choking him and saying those mean things to him but you didn’t want to in front of Thor. Suddenly the blonde’s stomach grumbled loudly making you and Loki chuckle. ‘We should look for something to eat.’

 

‘Agreed my lady!’ pulled you up Thor with him and the three of you went down to the cafeteria to grab something edible.

 

 

 

_**Time skip~** _

 

 

It was 11 pm at night when you woke up from a nightmare your hands shaking and sweat covering your body. Your breathing was hitched and fast as you looked around fear in your eyes. It took some time for you to process where you were and why you were there. You closed your eyes and tried to calm down taking deep breathes and repeating a few words.

 

‘I’m safe here… I’m safe here… I’m safe here’ your whispers making you get back to reality from the nightmare of the tortures you suffered. When you were sure that you were calm you kicked your covers off of your body and got up pulling sweatpants and a black t-shirt on to go to the gym. You walked down the empty corridors to your destination in complete silence.

 

The metal door to the gym slid open and shut behind you when you entered. You heard noises of someone punching the big bag hanging from the ceiling. You approached the figure seeing Steve sending bone breaking hits on the brown leather of the punching bag. You leaned to the wall silently watching his movements, the muscles on his arms bulging and his hips turning with each blow. You couldn’t help but get reminded of the night you spent with him back in the Tower. You couldn’t remember everything of your past but you remembered a few things. You couldn’t help but lick your lips as you got flashbacks of that night feeling Steve’s hands on your breasts, his lips kissing down from your neck to your collarbone and lower, his skin touching yours, his arms pulling you into a loving embrace and his lips on yours taking your breath away. He stopped panting when the punching bag flied into the wall opposite of him and landing with a heavy thud. It made you flinch and snap you back to the reality.

 

‘Nightmares?’ you asked walking to him. Steve looked up at you with slight surprise on his handsome features but he smiled at you.

 

‘Couldn’t even get to sleep’ he shook his head as he unrolled the gauze from his hands. ‘You?’

 

‘Memories’ you answered. ‘Do you want to work out a little with me?’

 

‘Okay’ he nodded with a smile on his face. You walked over to the mat and took striking poses your knees bent and your fists in the air. You looked at him a small smile playing on your lips. You attacked first taking blows on his head but he dodged them or just simply stopped your hand with his. You decided to try with a kick at his waist noting that he left that part unprotected. You stepped back and turned around your left leg lifted into the air in waist height but before you could reach him Steve grabbed your ankle and pulled you towards him. You slightly lost your balance but with high speed you turned your hips to strike at his head with your other leg but failed with that and you found yourself circled your legs around his waist. Your heart sped up but not because of the exercise. You surprised Steve with your failed attempt so he lost his balance and fell on his back you on top of his hips. Your face grew hot as you felt his groin under your folds covered by your sweatpants and panties. Steve noticed your blush and he himself blushed slightly but grabbed your waist and leaned up pressing his lips to yours.

 

Your eyes widened in surprise but soon you closed your eyes and melted into the kiss letting him explore your mouth by opening it when he licked your bottom lip. His right hand slid up to your left breast squeezing it a bit making you moan into his mouth. You slid your hands up on his well-built torso to his neck and pulled him into your body as you curled your fingers in his soft, short blonde hair. You grind your hips into his making him moan and you could feel him stretch his own sweatpants your lips curling into a smirk. You pulled away from him to look into his lust filled blue eyes.

 

‘I missed you so much, Steve’ you cooed with a hasky tone lust filling your words and eyes.

 

‘I missed you too’ he answered before he buried his face into your neck trailing kisses along your jawline and neck down to your collarbone as he lifted you just to lay you down on the mat. He crawled over your form your legs spread and Steve between them. He lifted your shirt off of your torso revealing your sports bra and quickly getting rid of it making you chuckle. You slid your hands under his grey t-shirt pulling it off of him. He resumed kissing you as he slid your pants and panties down your legs and threw it away. You didn’t notice him getting rid of his own sweatpants just when you felt his thick, hard cock press against your inner thigh making your folds wetter. He slipped a finger inside you curling it and making you moan and buck your hips. Soon Steve added another finger scissoring and earning needy moans and gasps from you.

 

‘Hurry up, Captain… I need you inside me’ you whispered in his ear when you pulled him down to a hungry kiss. Steve groaned in your mouth as he pulled his fingers out of you. He broke the kiss and licked his fingers tasting you.

 

‘Delicious…’ he replied before reaching for his dick positioning himself in front of your entrance and sliding into you deep and good. You gasped in delight at the feeling of him stretching your walls. Steve slowly started moving as you gripped his biceps on each arm with your fingers. You wrapped your legs around his hips pushing him into you with every thrust he made. Suddenly he hit your sweet spot sending you higher up into your orgasm.

 

‘Again!’ you cried out bucking your hips into his meeting his thrusts. His lips trailed kisses along your neck and his teeth grazing your skin before he bit down on your collarbone adding to your orgasm. His thrusts picked up the pace making it hard for you to breathe slowly that knot building in your stomach. Your lips found his in sloppy kisses as the two of you rocked towards your orgasms. The sweet spot in you hit again and again by him slowly sending you over the edge. You gasped when he finally rocked you to your orgasm sending him over his own edge when your walls tightened around him making him cum inside you his semen filling your womb.

 

Steve rid his orgasm out with a few last thrusts before he pulled out and laid down next to you pulling you into his side. Your pants and shallow breathes filled the silence in the gym until you caught your breath finally and calmed down. You looked up at him cuddling into his side.

 

‘I don’t want to lose you ever again’ you whispered remembering the first days you spent in outer space.

 

‘I won’t let you go’ replied Steve pressing a soft kiss on your hair. ‘I promise.’

 

‘You kept me sane… I thought of you waiting for me during the days of those tortures… Thank you for waiting for me’ you whispered as you slowly drifted off to sleep.

 

 

 

The next morning you woke up yawning and you stretched as you sat up in your bed. An arm wrapped around your midsection pulling you into a firm and muscular chest.

 

‘Five more minutes…’ mumbled Steve tightening his grip on you. You snuggled closer and hugged him to you smiling happily. You almost closed your eyes and drifted back to sleep when suddenly the Helicarrier shook violently and the both of you fell out of bed. You and Steve were on your feet immediately throwing your casual clothes and Steve his work-out clothes on before bolting out of your room. When you arrived to the large window at the front you gasped in horror. There was the spaceship floating in the air which kept you prisoner.

 

‘They’re here’ the words left your lips in a gasp.

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	7. The End (Finally)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I'm so sorry guys! I know it arrived way too late and I'm sorry for that. I just couldn't finish it the right way. I started to write this last chapter many times but couldn't get it right. I'm really sorry! ><" I hope that when I come back with another Steve/Reader story you will be still with me and I will be able to write more frequently. Please don't hate me!!!

You quickly changed into your combat gear before you ran down to the meeting room where the Avengers were already gathered at the table. Steve was there too in his tight blue suit and his shield in his hand.

 

‘So, here’s Thanos. What do we do?’ asked Tony looking around before his eyes stopped on you. ‘Do you know anything useful about that ship?’

 

‘In between the spaces of those panels are dozens of smaller ships for close combat. We can get inside there with a small team while the others try to keep the aliens away from land’ you answered before you put two fingers on your temple and started pulling them away as the structure of the spaceship appeared blinking like a hologram. Everyone gasped in surprise but listened to you as you told them about the weak points and where you needed to shut down the energy sources.

 

You, Iron Man, Loki, Thor, Scott, Vision and Wanda went onto the spaceship with a nuclear bomb Tony prepared only for these bastards while Steve, Bucky, Nat, Bruce, Clint, Rhodey, and Sam stayed on the ground with S.H.I.E.L.D. to fight the aliens invading the Earth. You sat in the quinjet while Tony rode it to the large alien spaceship. You gripped the handrails on your sides as you drifted back to the memories behind your closed eyelids. You were going to get back to the place you were kept prisoner and were tortured. Suddenly slender and cold fingers brushed against your right hand snapping your eyes open.

 

‘We will get our revenge’ said Loki with a cold and hard expression on his face. You noticed his uneasiness and you knew he had the same scars if not worse ones.

 

‘Together’ you nodded squeezing his hand before you looked over at Tony and saw that he was maneuvering through an army of small alien ships and right into the gap between the parts of the large ship. There was semidarkness not complete darkness and you could make out the runes on the walls. You felt _him_.

 

‘He is close’ said Loki and you nodded in confirmation. The others, Thor, Tony, Scott and Wanda became stiff. Vision just watched you all and followed you out of the quinjet as your team made its way out of it. You led them through the corridors leading to the observer room Thanos liked to watch each planet falling into pieces.

 

You remembered those times you had to watch his army kill complete civilizations while you were on your knees bleeding from at least nine different wounds. Tears pricked at your eyes but you blinked them back telling yourself you would finish this soon and would have a normal life on Earth again. You thought back to Steve, your heart pounding hard and fast against your ribcage with a small smile tugging at your lips. But you were snapped out of your daydreaming when you saw Chitauri soldiers running towards you quickly pointing their weapons at your group. You and Thor started swinging your weapons and smashed them into their faces while Loki threw knives at them. Wanda used her telekinesis while Vision used the mind gem on his forehead. Soon you finished off the aliens but more came at you. You snapped your head from edge to edge of the place and soon found a loophole in their lines. If you were fast enough you could get through them and get to Thanos. You looked at Loki and Thor who fought back to back.

 

‘I can get through them and go to the titan. Make a distraction’ you ordered.

 

‘(Y/n), it is too dangerous! He is too strong’ looked at you Loki worry in his eyes. The two of you became friends during these few days completely understanding what meant to endure Thanos’ tortures. ‘I will come with you.’

 

You nodded knowing he wanted to take his revenge also. The others noticed what you were trying to do and made you a way you could pass the chitauri soldiers but Thor grabbed your arm and looked deep into your eyes.

 

‘Keep him safe’ he said and you nodded in response before you followed Loki. The two of you ran farther from the fight the sounds of it slowly fading. Loki turned sharply on corners but you could keep up with him because of your increased powers. Soon you reached a large hall where he was sitting in a chair smiling down at you with that satisfied smirk.

 

‘Well, well’ spoke up Thanos on his deep voice eying the two of you. ‘I still hope you came to join me again… if not… you will face your death soon.’

 

‘You will be the one who dies today!’ you cried out angrily gritting your teeth.

 

‘We came to take our revenge’ spoke up Loki looking dead in the eye the titan. Thanos’ eyes were shining brightly with surprise and amusement.

 

‘Very well’ sighed the alien and stood up from his seat with the golden gauntlet on his left hand. You started swinging the chigiriki in your right hand before Thanos lifted his hand pointing at you with the gauntlet’s palm and a light shined up from it. You jumped out of the way right before the beam could hit you and you took off running in his direction. You swung the chigiriki aiming at his head before you jumped up into the air and made your move. The weapon hit his shoulder surprisingly making him cry out in pain only if briefly. Loki threw daggers at him taking advantage of the lack of attention he got from the titan.

 

You smirked when you saw annoyance on Thanos’ face before you decided to use your powers for the last time to hurt someone. You landed on the ground your feet planted like roots. You lifted your hand into the air your palm facing the ceiling and closed your eyes. You reached back to the energy you possessed and killed with before you opened your once (e/c) eyes now shining in black. You gritted your teeth as you watched Thanos lift from the ground even if he was almost as big as Hulk. The titan looked down at you with a smirk but you just kept trying to choke him. You forced his muscles to not let air get into his lungs and stopped his circulation of blood. Soon he was gasping for air and his limbs were starting to go limp. You turned to Loki who looked stunned at you and what you were capable of before you yelled at him.

 

‘Finish this! I can’t do this for too long!’ you groaned in both pain and straining. The Trickster woke from his stupor and grabbed a long sword from somewhere but before he could kill Thanos, lightning crashed down on the titan. You let go of the violet alien and slumped to the floor. You felt a pair of hands grab your shoulders as you knelt there tired and slowly losing consciousness.

 

‘Stay with me! (Name)! You did it!’ sounded Loki’s voice who tried to keep you awake and alive.

 

‘Let… me sleep…’ you slurred but you were already blacking out the last sound you heard was footsteps closing on you.

 

 

_**Time skip~** _

 

 

Beep… beep… beep. Soft fabric surrounded you mixed with warmth. You gulped as you realized how dry your throat was before you slowly tried to open your eyes. When you were focused on the ceiling you cautiously turned your head to the side where you felt a presence. You felt relieved when you spotted blonde hair and a familiar face sleeping in peace. Steve was leaning on his elbow on the chair as his head was propped up with his hand. His legs spread apart and his other arm slumped on the other side of the chair.

 

Someone entered the room making you snap your head to the intruder and saw Loki and Thor walking inside carefully. Thor broke out in a large beam before he rushed up to you and pulled you into a tight hug. Your eyes almost bugged out of their sockets and so Loki had to push the giant blonde Asgardian off of you. You smiled at the Trickster thankfully before pulling him into a hug as you were now in a sitting position. Loki tensed up a bit a first but hugged you back warmly.

 

‘Was he here all the time?’ you asked looking at Steve worriedly. Loki and Thor followed your visage before Loki answered you.

 

‘He was worried about you. He punched me square in the face for not protecting you’ smirked the raven haired prince. You chuckled.

 

‘I’m sorry, Loki’ you replied. ‘Is Thanos…?’

 

‘He is locked up in a secure _cell_ ’ spoke up Thor this time. You quirked an eyebrow at him questioningly because of how he spelled “cell”. The blonde sighed and started explaining it to you. ‘He is in the Asgardian dungeons. In a cell deep down where no one can get out or in without Gungnir. Behind six pair of doors locked up with magic. Loki placed each of them so they are quite strong. He cannot harm you anymore.’

 

‘I am not afraid of what he might do to me if we face each other again… I won’t be able to hold back the darkness next time’ you shook your head noticing Loki’s dark expression. He sat down on the side of your bed and took your hand in his.

 

‘Once when you were experimented by H.Y.D.R.A they used the Orb. I do not know how or when they got it in their hands and from whom but it gave you so much power but you can control it. I saw other people who were enhanced and got powers from the Power Stone and they never even survived the process. With practice you can control it. If I would not have practiced day and night with my magic I would not be able to stop it from destroying if I wanted to heal someone.’ explained to you Loki his eyebrows furrowing. You sighed and nodded. Suddenly Steve stirred awake making you smile lovingly at the blonde. His blue eyes widened in surprise but soon you were a tight hug, his arms circling your form and you fitted in his arms perfectly. Warmth spread out your body.

 

‘Steve’ you sighed happily and only noticed the Asgardians’ absence when he let go of you. ‘Are you alright? What happened?’ you asked concerned.

 

‘I’m fine, (Name)’ he chuckled. ‘Well, the team fought off the invading aliens just like back in New York but soon they were just falling like dead flies. When Loki was carrying you out of that gigantic spaceship I thought… but then he told me that you were okay… after I punched him in the face…’

 

‘I have heard about that’ you laughed. ‘I’m glad you’re okay.’

 

You fell silent remembering your night with Steve before the attack and you looked down on your stomach worriedly. You couldn’t find the right words to tell him… you knew about your state when you had gone back to your room to change into your fighting suit. You looked into the mirror and you knew back then. It was just difficult to tell him that you went to fight with another life inside of you.

 

‘(Name)? Everything’s alright?’ held your hand Steve furrowing his eyebrows in concern. You looked up at him and opened your mouth to say something but nothing came out. You opened and closed your mouth for a few times before you could muster the words out.

 

‘I-I… I’m… with child’ your voice felt distant and was too quiet but in the silence Steve could hear you perfectly. He grabbed you again and pulled you into a tight embrace.

 

‘Why did you never tell?! How long?!... Is it mine?’ he asked at the end a little cautious.

 

‘I do not know any other men, Steve’ you replied blushing furiously. ‘Right after I went back to my room before we departed. I knew it… just knew it when I glanced at myself in the mirror. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you… I just… I couldn’t think about a possible future in the face of death. I couldn’t dream about something I could lose so quickly.’

 

The blonde super soldier grabbed the back of your neck with one hand and pulled you closer till your foreheads were pressed together and looked into your (e/c) eyes lovingly.

 

‘I know, (Name)… but I promise you that I will never let any harm come to you or… the little one’ pressed his other palm to your lower stomach making you shiver. You nodded and kissed him deeply.

 

 

_**One year later~** _

 

 

Life was noisy in the Avengers’ Facility after Emily and Everett Rogers arrived to the world. The twins were the cutest little things but the noisiest ones too. Wanda and Natasha loved to be their babysitters, Tony couldn’t keep them away from his lab and found something missing from his tools as Clint was showing off his dad side around them.

 

You sighed tiredly when the twins finally went back to sleep in the middle of the night and shuffled back to the bed you shared with Steve. You pulled the covers on your form and felt a pair of arms circle around your waist pulling you into a firm chest. Your lips pulled into a content smile as you closed your eyes.

 

‘They’re so noisy…’ croaked out your super soldier as he nuzzled into your neck.

 

‘I hope it will be over soon… you had to pass the recent missions because of this. Maybe we could ask Nat and Wanda to take care of them for a night.’ you suggested.

 

‘So we could have a little time to ourselves?’ asked Steve and you could hear the smirk in his voice.

 

‘Go back to sleep, Steve’ you replied pushing gently his shoulder over yours. He chuckled but both of you were sound asleep in mere seconds… until Emily started crying before Everett followed her.

 

_**End~** _


End file.
